


A Birthday Snippet

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: This snippet was written for Ursula's birthday.  Happy birthday Urs, I hope you like it





	A Birthday Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Author's note: Alex has both his arms, I kinda like him like that

 

 

@X@X@X@X@

 

 

Walter sighed shaking his head as he examined the wreckage of the kitchen. His instructions had been crystal clear. Clean the kitchen, stack the dishwasher, wipe down the benches and sweep the floor. Easy right?

 

Wrong.

 

Especially when it involved a rat and a fox. Or to be more precise, his rat and fox.

 

"Oh my god, what happened in here?"

 

Walter turned to where John was standing in the doorway, bags of groceries clutched in his arms.

 

"Take a guess." Walter replied dryly.

 

"Where are they?"

 

"I'm just about to go looking for them."

 

"Good luck." John said with chuckle. "Just be sure and leave something for me."

 

"Which part?"

 

"Their butts."

 

John listened to Walter's laughter as he started to put the groceries away.

 

Walter climbed the stairs looking for his two brats; it didn't take long to find them.

 

"Look it's your fault."

 

"My fault, how the hell did you work that one out?"

 

"You were the one that wanted to plan the surprise, not me."

 

Surprise, Walter thought, what surprise? Taking a deep breath, he yanked the door open and stepped into the bedroom, only to be greeted by the strangest sight.

 

Both Alex and Fox were sitting on the bed surrounded by piles of wrapping paper and cardboard boxes.

 

"Fox, Alex, what the hell...?"

 

They both looked up at Walter wearing identical expressions of guilt

 

"Uh hi Walter." Alex said with a sheepish grin. "Where's John?"

 

"Downstairs putting the groceries away." Walter replied. "What's going on up here?"

 

"We are both getting ready for a birthday." Fox explained. "See the wrapping paper and everything."

 

"Yes, I kind of noticed" Walter drawled. "But whose birthday."

 

"Ursula's of course." Alex replied. "She wants fifty fics so Fox and I are getting are helping by getting all this ready."

 

"Why would you need wrapping paper and boxes when the stories will be on the net?" Walter asked, puzzled.

 

"Well technically we don't." Alex replied. "But we wanted to make it special, so voila."

 

"Or wallah." Fox piped up with a grin.

 

Helplessly Walter shook his head. "I thought I told you both that I wanted the kitchen cleaned up."

 

"We know Walter, but we thought this was more important." Fox whined.

 

"Ah, here they are." John walked into the room, eyeing the two boys sitting on the bed in amongst the gaily coloured wrapping paper. "What the... what's going on here?"

 

He turned to Walter who quickly filled him in.

 

"Well I guess it's for a good cause." He conceded.

 

"See John understands." Alex replied. "This is far more important than doing some chores."

 

Fox nodded in agreement.

 

"Well seeming that it is Ursula's birthday..." John said slowly. "You know Walter; we should give her a gift as well."

 

Walter grinned at him." Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

 

Both Fox and Alex glanced at each other nervously. Uh oh.

 

Suddenly they were both grabbed and before they could say voila...or wallah they found themselves face down dangling over laps. Alex over Walter's and Fox over John's to be precise.

 

"We decided our gift should be two spanked brats." Walter said cheerfully as he pulled down Alex's sweat pants, revealing his tight little butt.

 

"The best gift of all." Jon added, pulling down Fox's sweat pants.

 

"Uh, wait, wouldn't a box of chocolates be better instead?" Fox asked hopefully.

 

"Yup, those too." John replied as he landed the fist spank onto the upturned bottom.

 

Fox groaned, then both he and Alex thought...well, at least it is in a good cause.

 

 

~END~

 

_Happy birthday Ursula. :-)_


End file.
